


Indefinitely Blasphemous

by youbrokethedog



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 05:07:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youbrokethedog/pseuds/youbrokethedog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Equius and Karkat get very close.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indefinitely Blasphemous

They come together in very different ways, perched together atop a mound of cushions in a secluded corner of Karkat's hive. Equius is gentle - as gentle as he can be: He touches Karkat cautiously, tracing his fingers as lightly as possible over his flushed skin, pressing soft kisses along his shoulders and down his spine. Each kiss feels like a blow, and the rough pads of his fingertips are like sandpaper, but Karkat cherishes each touch, even as bruises rise livid red from his flesh. He is so small and delicate and Equius fears that one day, he'll forget to hold back, and Karkat will be badly hurt, but the pain stimulates the mutant, and he begs for Equius to be a little rougher, go a little harder on him, let him really -feel- it.

Karkat is a glutton for punishment. His self-loathing rises to the surface, and he strikes at Equius hard and aggressive, the whole of his tiny body quivering with lust. His bites are often strong enough to draw blood and he licks away the drops of royal blue with relish, savouring the taste of his lover as their bodies fold together. He hopes to goad Equius into losing his cool and striking at him, though the blueblood refuses to forget himself around such a precious creature.

When they come together, Karkat urges things along quickly, rubbing his body against Equius's with frantic need. More often than not he is ready to spill over at the slightest touch of his partner's hand, especially when he bleeds. The sight of red against Zahhak's cool grey skin is intoxicating. It seems so, well, lewd - a high blooded troll consorting with a lowly mutant. He has a fondness for public spaces. He wants to be seen thrusting his bulge against the blueblood's face, gripping his hair and tugging, licking his horns and moaning desperately.

Equius, on the other hand, feels a twinge of shame when he touches Karkat, and his head is more often than not filled with scenes of punishment. He used to imagine being found and whipped by Gamzee, or even the heiress, but now he visualizes Karkat shackling him or strapping him or wrapping bony fingers around his neck. While once he had to bite back the heiress's name during coupling, he now hisses Karkat's name long and low and raspy. Their voices grate against each other and create unearthly discordance that heightens their boundless lust for each other.

Equius is afraid to touch Karkat's nook, terrified that he might tear him apart; but he is gentle with his mouth, taking the candy-red bulge into his mouth and fondling its length with his tongue, while Karkat takes control of those blue-grey fingers and guides them into himself. He fucks himself with the blueblood's hand and groans and genetic material drips hot down his thighs as Equius begins to throb. 

Soon enough neither of them can take another second and Equius gently lifts Karkat into his lap, where Karkat guides himself into Equius and begins to rock.

Karkat is frantic and rough, pounding hard at Equius, who bites back moans for as long as he can bear it. He loves the long, slow buildup - the fondling, the kisses - almost as much as he loves this hard mounting, but the foreplay doesn't take him to the same heights that this does. He feels like some mindless creature in heat, and some days he turns onto his hands and knees and lets Karkat take him from behind.

Equius forces himself to be still, not to move back against his partner, but sometimes he has to shift his hips, angling against those rapid, shallow thrusts so more of that bulge is worked into his depths. Karkat's bulge moves with a mind of its own, the tip aiming at sensitive spots deep inside Equius that make the blueblood pant, or, if he is touched just the right way, let out slow, deep moans.

His voice shifts down into a rumbling baritone when he draws close to the edge, while Karkat's remains high and reedy and raspy. Both trolls are breathless. KK presses his face against the side of Equius's neck, biting down, leaving little blue pinpricks, and suddenly, without warning, he releases a flood of genetic material into Equius.

"Oh," the blueblood gasps, and his breath hitches in his chest. "Don't stop. Just ... a minute more."

Karkat makes a non-commital grunt.

"Please."

It takes a couple half-hearted thrusts before Karkat works back up into a rhythm, but soon he's moving again at full speed, and it only takes half a dozen thrusts before Equius joins him in release, allowing himself a long, lewd moan, finishing with a noise that sounds oddly like a sob.

His nook is clenching hard on KK, twitching every so often, and his whole body has tensed up, every muscle quivering with pleasure. Karkat takes this time to trace along the veins standing out on Equius's forearms, press kisses to his temples, swipe his tongue along the top of his broken horn, and finally press his lips against the blueblood's and slip his tongue into the cavern of broken teeth.

Slowly the muscles in Equius's body relax. He throws himself backwards, exploding a few cushions in the pile, and gently tugs Karkat down to lay against his chest. It took some coaxing, at first, to make Karkat cuddle; but now the redblood happily snuggles against his partner's hard chest and traces the lines of muscles and tendons under the skin with his fingertips.

He presses another kiss to the blueblood's temple. "Never thought I'd see you beg," he murmurs, his voice rumbling far too seductively.

"I did not," Equius protests.

"Mm, yeah you did. 'Please, don't stop!' You sound fucking pathetic, you know that?"

Equius half-opens one eye, and growls, "I will punch you. Repeatedly. Endlessly. The punching will never end."

"Bring it, my little pony." Karkat straddles him aggressively, stirring Equius's bulge. It twitches half-heartedly against Karkat's rump.

"See what you did? Don't start something you don't intend to finish."

"Oh, I know exactly what the fuck I did," Karkat growls. He slowly slides his body backwards until he brushes against Equius's tip with his nook, eliciting a soft groan from between clenched teeth. "And I fully intend to finish it."

**Author's Note:**

> idk I think equikat is really cute okay
> 
> crossposted at lemonyficlets.tumblr.com
> 
> (whispers i asked my master what to call this thing and he gave me eight billion different titles one of which was so funny that i have followup fics planned so keep an eye out)


End file.
